wasteland_2011fandomcom-20200213-history
Toshiko Isobe
Toshiko Isobe was the younger sister of Hisayo Isobe before both girls were murdered by their mother in the Wonderland series. It is suspected that both sisters might be behind the recent deaths and disappearances in Ikebukuro. Appearance and Personality Appearance In life, she had short black pigtails and a chubby face. She looks the same only paler. She wears a short red dress over a white frilly t-shirt, little white socks, and little red shoes. She also drags around a brown teddy bear. Back Story Toshiko lived with her mother, Asuka, father, Takumi, and older sister in Kinko Sekai Apartments. She grew up close to her older sister. Hisayo even told the little girl about her crush on her homeroom teacher, Abe-sensei. One day, Kitano came to visit Toshiko and Hisayo to see their father. Despite the father not being home, he stayed with the girls. Kitano performed a little magic trick for Toshiko. He then asks the girls about if they had heard of the Land of the Dead. He descends into rambling that the girls don't understand. Kitano laughs it off and drops the whole subject. Toshiko was in the living room drawing pictures the night her sister was murdered. She herself is labeled as missing by the police department. Storyline History Waking Up in Wonderland A little pale girl with long black ponytails dressed in a red and white school uniform while dragging a stuffed rabbit is seen Shimamoto-Sensei, the head of the child psychology center where Noriko was getting therapy. The therapist has the misfortune of following Toshiko outside of his office and straight to his death by her older sister. Wonderland Carnival Toshiko leads the boyfriend of one of Izaya's interns and her boyfriend to their deaths after they investigate the old Isobe apartment. Deep Blue Wonderland Back in October, Toshiko is seen in her old apartment walking down the hall by Mollie Dylan. The little ghost girl leads the socialite to be possessed by Hisayo. Wonderland Chaos Chikako reads about what happened to Toshiko and Hisayo. Devil's Wonderland Relationships Hisayo Isobe Main Article: Hisayo Isobe In life, Toshiko was so close to her older sister, Hisayo. Even in death, they kill people that fall into their curse by walking into or living in their old apartment. Asuka Isobe Main Article: Asuka Isobe It is implied that Asuka might have killed Toshiko along with her sister. They all used to be close before her father, Takumi, got too busy with work again. Mao Katsuhiro Kitano Main Article: Katsuhiro Kitano Though they only met briefly, Kitano seems to have an impact on Toshiko's short life when he visited her and her sister in their apartment on one summer afternoon. Trivia * Toshiko was inspired by Toshio from the Japanese version of the Ju-On series. * She makes an appearance in the season finale of Tea Leaves and Gold Pins, triggering Ju's meltdown. Toshiko also appears in Tea Leaves and Diamond Bracelets, watching Kiku Honda's new therapist. Category:Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Non-Human Category:Deceased Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Ghost